secretofevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Thraxx
Thraxx is a giant insect that lives inside the head of the even larger insect skeleton in the Bugmuck. It is the first official boss of the game, and notably appears on the game's boxart. Storyline While searching for ingredients in the Bugmuck, Strong Heart, of Fire Eyes' Village, unwittingly came across Thraxx, who captured him and trapped him in silk. When the Hero went looking for Strong Heart after learning from Fire Eyes that he had gone missing in the Bugmuck, he found Thraxx inside the insect skeleton. After an intense battle, Thraxx was destroyed, and Strong Heart was rescued. Strategy Thraxx is the first boss the player will encounter and is notoriously difficult. It could be considered one of the toughest boss fights in the game. Thraxx may appear daunting at first glance, but only the heart needs to be destroyed in order to defeat it. Thraxx casts Acid Rain (47~61 Magic Damage single-target, 31~40 Magic Damage multitarget) and can roar, knocking both the hero and the dog back across the area and dealing damage. Maggots also spawn throughout the battle; if there are less than two maggots at any time, more will spawn until there are four. Thraxx's claws will attack the player when they get close and can be destroyed if the player wishes. Attacking Thraxx's ribcage will deal minor damage, and more important cause its ribcage to open, allowing the player to get inside and strike Thraxx's heart. Whenever Thraxx's heart takes damage, it retaliates with its roar attack to knock the player out of its ribcage and dealing 5 pure damage to the character the player is currently controlling. This makes it a solid strategy to attack the heart with the dog (has the highest attack value) and instantly changing control to the boy, so he takes the damage and is pushed back. Then changing control to the dog again (or using the sniff button), so he remains positioned inside the ribcage (otherwise he returns to the boy). The heart has a unique defense mechanic; Every time it is hit, it will take increasingly more damage. Its defense might potentially go below zero because of this unless it is triggered in a different way. Its defense/damage amplification refreshes if it has not been hit for 10 seconds, however. If the player has leveled up the Bone Crusher at least once, charged weapon attacks work well to quickly deplete Thraxx's health; use a normal attack to open the ribcage, then charge up a stronger attack once inside. If the player is low on Petals or close to reaching a level up, the Maggots spawning may be killed to drop them or grant experience to provide healing. Player Improvement Defeating Thraxx will earn 500 experience, 750 Talons, and the Spider's Claw. The player can then open the cocoon left behind to free Strong Heart, this can even be done by the Dog. The player also receives 10 Wax and Oil. If however, either of the two ingredients were at an amount of 90 or higher, the player will receive 300 Talons. The player does not gain any experience from the Claws if they did not kill them. If they did, they receive another 500 experience and 300 Talons. This totals to 1000 experience and 1050 Talons. The game will also kill the remaining Maggots which may reward the player up to 16 Talons and 16 experience, depending on how many there were left in the room. Leveling System If the player beats a Claws whilst being level 1, something rare and unusual will happen in the Stats interface. The Claws grant 250 experience, but due to the nature of how the leveling system works, the player can only gain a maximum of 1 level per kill. This will put the level of the player at 2 and the current experience at 250. The boy should, however, become level 4 (175 exp required). Because of this, the experience needed becomes negative, creating an underflow. As a result, it will state that the player needs: = (2^32 - (unit exp - next level needed exp)) = 4,294,967,296 - (250 - 70) = 4,294,967,116 experience needed until next level. If the player defeats Thraxx at level 1 (gaining 500 exp), the same underflow will occur. The player will reach at least level 3 in one go, however, as they will have destroyed anywhere between 2 and 5 enemies in total (Thraxx and 1-4 Maggots) whilst the small cutscene plays when Thraxx explodes. If the player did not kill any Maggots, they will have killed enough enemies to not get the underflow, but it is possible, although tricky, to kill Thraxx and have only 1 Maggot remaining the room, which would allow the player to only gain level 3 and thus also have an underflow. Timing is crucial to achieving this. Thraxx, her claws, Magmar (Omnitopia) and Carltron's Robot, are the only enemies which can be killed in a realistic situation to cause this underflow. Trivia *Rarely, Thraxx uses Acid Rain on a Maggot. This is most likely a bug. See also *Claws (Thraxx) *Coleoptera Category:Bosses